Epiphany
by Seiren-dit-pity
Summary: Ishido Shuuji had absolutely everything he desired... And yet...


**Because I believe the best defence is attack… This might turn into a declaration of war, but I had too much fun writing it. Probably only Angel and Heather will appreciate, but hey, there you go anyway.  
**

**And the wonderful cover image is the by the outsanding Ishido Shuuji ;)**

* * *

He had changed everything in his life. Turned his back to his old self, renounced his old habits. Forgotten his old ways, cast away his friends, obliterated his old values. Yes, he had really changed everything in his being, from his name to his more polished appearance. He wore jewellery and higlights now. He had even plucked his eyebrows, that was how far he was ready to go to get inside the envelope of that all powerful man he was now.

_**Something is missing, but what?  
I want this, I want that**_

Ishido Shuuji contemplated his surroundings. Everything in his life now oozed wealth, luxury and decadence. From the smooth velvety drapes in his office to the crimson silk of his suits softly wrapping his delicate skin.

_**When I dream, I dream in dollars,  
every day I wear a different suit.**_

Yes, what a delight to walk into his gigantic wardrobe and see all those perfectly similar outfits hanging neatly, waiting to be picked by his holy hand. What was the point of variety when you have a look so awesome it rocks ? Yes, Ishido had the status -and the looks- of a rock star. But how much more might did he have! He held the destiny of football in his hands and was his God dispatching his glorious favours to his underlings.

_**At my place everything is new, everything is beautiful,  
The world is crying behind my curtains**_

Yes, he really stood above all those tiny miserable humans trying to rebel against him and his groundbreaking vision of football. Against such a colossus, what chance did those ants have to bring true football back ?

_**I don't care, I live on the last floor  
I don't even know my cleaning lady.**_

Yes he truly was above everyone. Ishido let the thought fulfill his mind and wallowed in it, relishing in the ecstasy it brought him. Though to be honest, he should get the name of his elderly cleaning lady to send her flowers to apologize for the last time, when, let us say, she had found him a particularly delicate position.

Yes, how could anyone not adore being Seitei ? The place had advantages only. A new racy car for each day of the week. Mercedes Mondays or Ferrari Fridays ? What did it matter, as long as the stereo system blasted of the best of Hot Chocolate ?

_**There's leather in my car,  
The smell of my perfume reassures me**_

He even had his own private gym room in the Fifth Sector building, to build up and chisel those athletic and vigorous muscles of his. So next time he'll be actually the one to devastate and dominate that wicked Teikoku coach. Or more realistically, he might even get free of his bonds all by himself.

_**I don't like showing my emotions  
at the gym**_

_**I lift some weights and barbells,  
my body is a war machine**_

Yes, Ishido Shuuji truly had everything he could desire, and more…

_**I have everything one could ever dream of  
I may have everything, true, but…**_

And yet… There was this tiny, teeny, teensiest voice inside which kept nagging him…

_**I want this, I want that  
there's never enough for me  
it's like this, it's like that  
there's always something I don't have**_

No, if he was honest with himself, his bliss wasn't total. No, he lacked something. Something important, vital, that would crown him in all his glory.

_**So I keep adding more,  
tons of stuff in my closet**_

No, no matter what he did, how many suits he owned, how many pairs of precious earrings he had, how many fancy cars he bought, it was still missing.

_**I have friends too  
even some who like me**_

No, even if his closest remaining friend Toramaru and his beloved sister repeatedly told him he didn't need it, that he was absolutely fine without it, that he was better even, he didn't believe them. No matter the amount of reasoning, the shortcoming was here, slowly consuming him, reducing him to ashes little by little.

_**I tell myself I've got everything to please  
I got everything, I got  
the world at my feet (It's crazy)  
I have everything one could ever dream of  
I may have everything, true, but…**_

No, Ishido wasn't totally happy. He was angry, mad, furious, seething in a white iron rage because nothing, absolutely nothing could be done about it. He had seen some specialists about that issue, only to be told over and over again that it unfortunately, it couldn't be helped.

_**I wanted a moustache.  
I'd give everything I have  
for a moustache  
Now I know  
what I want is  
a moustache**_

What good was it to be powerful if you were denied what you wished for ? What was the point of him being Seitei if he couldn't get the one and only thing he coveted ? What was the purpose of his life ?

_**I could abandon everything  
give away everything  
for a moustache.**_

And with this brutal blazing revelation which struck him like lightning, Gouenji Shuuya realized that he had been erring too long on the wrong path. It was high time he shed that scaly skin that didn't do him justice. It was high time he returned to his old, but true self devoid of useless capillary additions (except for hair gel, obviously). His one and only true place was among his friends, on their side, in their fight. The Emperor is dead, long live the Flame Striker. Let the phoenix rise again.

* * *

**The added lyrics are a translation of the pathetic song Moustache by Twin Twin (last one at the Eurovision… Pathetic doesn't come even close… Utterly crappy is more like it). **** And no, I wouldn't dream of imposing such an abomination onto the French fandom. We deserve better.**  


**Angel, Heather, now I've short circuited you two into using those totally lame lyrics with Gouenji and not Kidou, there's no denying I feel a lot better. I **_**owe**_** songfics.**


End file.
